Superconducting devices such as magnets are used for diverse applications such as the Particle Accelerators and transportation on systems, such as the Maglev rail cars. Common to the use of superconducting magnets is the need for cooling the magnets using a liquefied cryogen such as helium which has a normal boiling point of 4.2.degree. K. (.about.-453.degree. F., -270.degree. C.). Normally, the liquefied helium is stored in a tank or dewar or produced in a liquefier and transferred via a piping system to the magnet. In order to maximize the refrigeration value, the transfer of the helium should take place in the liquid state, thus necessitating the use of insulated piping in the transfer system. As is well known in the art of cryogenic storage vessels, an outer vacuum jacket combined with insulation around the inner tank and the use of radiation shields and superinsulation can effectively achieve storage of liquefied cryogens such as helium. U.S. Pat. No. 4,877,153 discloses a method of utilization of a vacuum jacketed inner vessel to prevent loss of liquid cryogen due to heat infiltration as the cryogen is stored in the dewar. Liquid withdrawn from such a tank or dewar would be transferred via insulated piping to the point of use. Transfer piping for use with helium usually contains a plurality of conduits to both conduct the liquid helium to the point of use to cool the magnet and associated piping as well as to return vaporized cryogen for recovery and reuse. In disposing a multiple number of conduits inside a jacket, there is a need to space the pipes so that if they are conducting fluids at different temperatures, they will not serve to transfer heat between the pipes and/or to cause unnecessary warming of fluid going to the point of use by returning fluid.